This invention concerns a sport protector, particularly having elastic paddings additionally provided with air apertures and small air holes in walls defining each air aperture, thereby furnished with an excellent shock absorbing function and comfort for a user in wearing the protector.
Known conventional sport protectors are generally formed of protective paddings made of PU foam rubber, and the paddings have plural separated walls and shock absorbing blocks in an inner side. However, they have drawbacks as follows.
1. The paddings are closed, impossible to let heat produced by the body of a wearer to escape out so that the wearer is liable to perspire, feeling uncomfortable.
2. The separated walls are thin and of bad elasticity, and shock is only absorbed by the shock absorbing blocks, without air flowing function or much shock-absorbing effect.